1 The Start
by hanzoo
Summary: Emily/JJ : This is the start of their life together. The start of their family. It is also start of dealing with their personal problems. Things that no one want hear are about to came out. But the have each other and together they can make it through hell and back... There is no specific time set as the events dind happen exactly like on the show! (chapter 4 rated M!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Ok guys so this is my new story. I already plan on writing a sequel and not just one. I kind of got inspired by ARtheBard (those of you who haven't read anything from them you really should, it's great!) although I'm quite sure I won't make it anywhere near #50.**

**Well, in my story line Doyle never happened as well as Emily's abortion. But I don't know for sure, yet. Let's just say it depends on the mood, I guess. And all the important information should come up as the story goes.**

**I hope I will be able to update soon, you know the summer holidays should provide some time for writing. But I actually leave for a vacation this Saturday and in that god forsaken hole is no access to the internet.**

**So, I hope you'll like it. It starts with a bit of humor but I'm not planning it to stay that way all the time.**

**By the way englis is not my first language so I apologize for eny mistake as I'm sure there will be plenty of them.**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

**hanzoo**

* * *

Emily Prentiss always hated the beeping sound of the alarm clock. It was like someone would throw cold water in her face. And today she is really annoyed at the sound she's hearing every morning for her whole life. She groans and covers her head, trying to mute the loud beeping. She can feel the warm body next to her and hear the same groaning as hers. She envelops the person in tight embrace.

"Do we really have to go? It's not that important. Every year it's the same. We win, then we go to the bar and we drink. Let's stay home just for once, please?" She whispers to JJ's ear and kisses her cheek. JJ leans into Emily's slender body and sighs deeply, before she turns to face the brunette and kisses her on the lips.

"As much as I like the thought of staying in bad with you the whole day I have to remind you that it is important. And mostly to you remember?" She watches the woman next to her with her eyes closed and smiles. She loves watching Emily sleep. She looks so peaceful.

"Come on, Em. We have to kick some asses today. Well you and Morgan are kicking asses I'll only shoot, but still."She waits for some response from her girlfriend but she stays silent. JJ leans closer and whispers into her ear. "Ok, well what if I promise you a reward? When we'll get home today after we come back from the bar we will have a lot of alone time. My hormones are starting to get crazy and I have some really interesting ideas in mind." She smiles as Emily opens her eyes quickly and sits up on the bad. That causes JJ to laugh.

"Ok, I'll get up, but you'll get me a coffee." She then rolls on top of JJ and kisses her deeply. She feels her deepen the kiss. And as the kiss starts to get heated she pulls away and smirks at JJ as she let out a small groan. "You will have to wait till tonight to show me some of those ideas of yours. But you're right. I'm looking forward to kick some asses. Did you notice that in the last two years no female agent's registered for hand to hand combat?" She laughs as she goes to the bathroom.

JJ sits up and stretches her still tired body. Her hand automatically rubs her stomach and JJ smiles as she thinks about that in six months there will be a new addition to their strange family. She walks to the bathroom and stands next to Emily who is currently brushing her teeth.

"I think they are afraid of you. I wouldn't challenge you, that's for sure." She smiles and puts one arm around Emily's waist to pull her closer.

"Hmmm… So you're afraid of me too, Jen?" she fakes hurt look but the spark in her eyes gives her away.

"No, of course not. Well, sometimes when we're in the field or when you're interviewing a suspect. You can be pretty scary. But I love it when we're on a raid and you're wearing a vest. You're so damn hot in your Kevlar." She smiles sweetly and starts to kiss Emily on the side of her neck. Emily closes her eyes as JJ's lips find her pulse point.

"Jen, please… stop, you know I won't be able to stop if you keep going like that." A quiet moan escapes her lips and finally JJ stops and looks at her through the mirror.

"That was just a taste for tonight. So you shouldn't play any drinking game with Morgan. I'd like you to remember what I'm going to do to you."

"Hey, we're not that bad." Emily complains and slaps her girlfriend playfully into her arm with a laugh. JJ only raises an eyebrow in a 'really' way.

"'Not that bad'? Are you kidding? Last month, when we were celebrating me moving in here with you, the two of you were competing on who would drink more shots of whiskey in ten minutes while I was stuck on orange juice. When we got home we made love. It was one of the best nights of my life and when you woke up in the morning you didn't remember anything. And _now_ tell me you are a saint." She says while giggling when she sees the guilty look on Emily's beautiful face. JJ already teased her about that night on several occasions with some very interesting descriptions of their fun in bed. And Emily came to regret the drinking game with Morgan more and more each time her beautiful girlfriend mentioned it.

"I really wish I could remember that night." She sighs sadly. "OK, Jen. I won't play with Morgan tonight but he will be so disappointed when he won't get his pity drink, because I'm gonna kick his ass today."

"That's my girl." JJ spins Emily around and pulls her into a deep kiss. They stay close in silence for a few moments longer when Emily pulls away enough to look into the blonde's eyes.

"And are you sure it's safe? I mean with all that noise on the range?" She says as her right hand gently stokes her lover still flat stomach.

"Yes I'm sure. If you don't believe me ask Reid. But you probably shouldn't because you would lose your status of a nerd for asking the same question for at least fifth time, honey." JJ says as with a giggle. Though she knows that Emily only cares about the little one's well-being and she loves her even more for that.

"I just don't want anything to happen to our little peanut." Emily whispers into her ear as if she's reading JJ's thoughts. She sighs deeply as her hand still rubs JJ stomach, imagining the tiny baby inside… And she smiles at the thought.

"I know, Em. But peanut is totally safe. Nothing is going to happen to him or her. They're too small to even register the sound of the gun. Now get ready so we can show the entire bureau not to mess with Garcia's 'Lesbian crime fighters'" JJ took Emily's hand and leads her back to their bedroom while Emily's laughing at the comment.

"You know, I really think Hotch should have her tested for drugs."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Hi so this is the next chapter. Still the competition but it won't last long. I thing somewhere about chapter 4 and then I move on.**

**We should also meet JJ's parents soon. There will be a little drama but don't worry... or maybe do worry :) **

**As for the flashback I definitely plan on putting in the story I just don't know when and what it will be about. And that particular moment? I don't really know. I've never written a sex scene before and I don't think it would be good so... I think I'll skip that part but we can always get back to it, after all a flashback can come up in every situation.**

**As always please review and enjoy!**

**hanzoo**

* * *

„Good morning Agents. I'm sure you all know why we're here today. We're here so we can compare our skills and to learn from our fellow crime fighters something new." Director Morris says and looks around the gym. Almost all Agents of the FBI office are now standing in the bureau gym. Some of them are in their gym clothes others in their regular suits. They all look excited and determined. _This is gonna be fun_. He thinks for himself before continuing.

"In today's competition we have two categories. The first one is shooting. The other one is hand to hand combat. Now, there are about fifteen names on this list. Some of you registered for both categories and that's why the shooting competition goes first. Because I'm sure some of you won't be able to hold your gun properly after the hand to hand." he laughs and Emily, Derek and JJ join him. The rest of the gym lets out a groan.

"Now, I will introduce you our brave men and women who decided to stand against each other. For the shooting competition there are," he pauses for the dramatic effect. "Agents James Winters, Derek Morgan, Samantha Long," there are heard cheers from the other agents and Garcia's squeal. "Go my Chocolate God of Thunder!"

But as he continues the agents who are supposed to start the competition in about twenty minutes start to doubt their own abilities.

"Jennifer Jareau." He says with a smile and laughs as he hears someone say: "Shit, that's not fair."

"Hold on Agent Long, I'm not done, yet. There is also Agent Emily Prentiss." Another groans and the cheery voice resonates through the gym. "Kick their asses my Lesbian crime fighters!" The two agents laugh and yell at the same time across the room to their Goddess of all knowing. "Thanks PG!"

Emily leans closer to JJ and whispers so that only she and Derek can hear: "Do you have any idea why they aren't happy to hear our names?" the three of them laugh. JJ shakes her head and tries to stifle the round of giggles.

"I have no idea." She whispers back sarcastically. When the Director starts to speak again they all turn their attention back to him.

"Ok, calm down Ms. Garcia. There are few other names on our list. Although we already know who will win the first two places. However there is also third place and Agents Debbie Johnson, Mark Rogers, Michael Simmons and Rachel Freeman will all fight for it." The wave of cheers starts again as all the named agents stand up and walk over to the Director.

"Agents Winters, Morgan, Prentiss and Simmons are also participating in a hand to hand combat alongside with Agents David Sully, Richard Morris, Lucas Holloway, John Foreman and Jason Collins. I would wish you good luck Agent Prentiss but we all know you don't need it." The sound of the laughter fills the room as Emily and Morgan give each other a high five before she looks at the Director.

"No, I don't. But thank you, sir."

"Now that we are all here, we can start. You should go prepare for your first performance. I wish you all good luck."

Emily and JJ walk together to the shooting range. It was one of the smaller ones so they would be parted to two groups. They are supposed to be in the first group while Morgan in the second. They slowly start to prepare, both keep quiet so they can concentrate.

"Who do you think will be third? Morgan could do it right?" Emily thinks out loud. JJ is standing next to her and she puts the protective headphones around her neck.

"I think he has a good chance, I was teaching him for a while. He's not as good as you and me but he's really good shot. Although I heard Agent Johnson is good too."

"Well, we'll see." She falls silent for a while as they both check their guns and clips. JJ looks around and her eyes registered a young agent in black T-shirt and grey cargo pants, similar to what her beautiful girlfriend wears. She chuckles as then realizes who the agent is and she turns back to Emily.

"Em, do you know Agent Holloway?" She asks with a smile and Emily thinks for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I think. It's his first year at the FBI, right?"

"Yeah. Morgan heard him talking with other agents. Apparently Agent Holloway heard that you are the only woman in hand-to-hand combat and he seems to think that he can take you down."

Emily and JJ laugh at the thought. For the last three years no one managed to beat her. Emily is glad she has this reputation. A reputation of Agent Emily 'Ass-kicker' Prentiss. By now every agent in the building knows her and about her ability to beat you to a ball. But there is always someone who thinks they are better than her. And until now not once were they correct.

"Oh, I so hope he didn't tell him anything about my skills. I love to see their face when they realize they are screwed." She says evilly. JJ just laughs because she knows that the brunette is not kidding.

"Yeah, I think he kept his mouth shut for once. You know, the two of you are so alike. I sometimes wonder if you are not related." She says and tries to hide her smile as the older woman glares at her.

"Did you just say I'm like Derek Morgan? Really?" she says in mocking disbelief. The whole team knows that the two of them are like twins. Both are stubborn, selfless, caring and they trust each other with their lives. They are great partners and they love each other very much. "Well, in fact he is like big brother to me, but that's it. If we were actually related it would be extremely disturbing. Did you see the way he looked at me last week in the bar? That would be one creepy relative." She says now barely containing her laughter.

They continued the small talk for a few more minutes while waiting for the Director to finally announce the start of the competition. The room was filled with agents standing along the side of the walls.

The contestants are already standing in their positions in front of their targets. Agents Winters stands on Emily's left, Samantha Long on her right next to JJ and Agent Rogers on JJ's right. Then the Director clears his throat to gain their attention.

"Ok, people. Let's begin, shall we? In the first group are agents Winters, Prentiss, Long, Jareau and Rogers. I wish you all good luck. Now, get ready…" He pauses and wait's till all five agents are looking straight at their targets, hands hovering over their holstered weapons. He smiles for himself as he continues. On my count: Three… Two… One…GO!"

The sound of gunshots echoes through the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back with a new chapter. We're finally getting some action. Not much but still.**

**I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and I'm glad you like this story. i'm currently working on chapter 5 and which I plan to public on Friday. Then there will be a week long pause because of lack of internet but I plan to write on my vacation so when I came back hopefully I could start on #2. **

**Again thanks guys and if you have any ideas or there's just something you'd really like to see in this story let mi know and I try to do something about it :) **

**hanzoo**

* * *

"You guys were awesome!" Garcia screams as they headed back to the gym to get ready for some real ass kicking. "I so can't wait till they announce the results. My Chocolate God of Thunder is so sexy with the gun… and his performance was also very good. Of course our Blonde Girl won the whole thing," she says with a wink at JJ who just chuckles. "And our Brunette Girl is close second as always, there is nothing surprising about that. But what I want to see is you, Em, beating the crap out of every man in that gym. Including our hairless friend, here." She points at Morgan. "No offence Derek, but our girl here is absolutely the best there is, and you know it." She adds when she sees him frowning at her.

"That wasn't what bothers me. I know Em's better than me and I'm proud that she's my partner," at that Emily blushes and looks down, she was never very good receiving compliments. She feels JJ's hand in hers and looks up to see her girlfriend smile at her reassuringly. "I'm offended by the 'hairless' part. I DO have hair, you know."Morgan continues.

"Oh honey, of course you do. No one just can see them." She looks back at the two women. "So, Em, are you excited to get a chance to beat Agent I-started -this-year-and-I'm-already-better-than-you?" all four of them laugh at that.

"Oh, he didn't say that!" Emily laughs with evil grin plastered on her face. She's already thinking about all the ways she could show him who really is the best. And there are plenty of them. "I so hope they chose me as one of his opponents."

"Of course they did, Em," Garcia said. "I already saw the list and you're his first opponent and you're going to start the whole thing." she has a beaming smile as she says that. "So you should put up quite a show."

"You bet I will,PG"

* * *

"Ok, Agents. Our first fight is finally here." Director Morris says to the nine lined up agents. The rest of the agents are once again gathered on the benches with addition of JJ. Emily can see the rest of their team all together with smiles on their faces. She can't help but laugh at JJ and Garcia who are holding a banner with 'Princess & Chocolate God of Thunder are the best!' written on it. She nudges Morgan slightly to gain hi attention and points to their small fan club. She laughs out laud as he sees the sign too. Meanwhile the Director continues.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Holloway. Could you please step out of line?" when they do he turns to the crowd of agents in the gym. "Here beside me stand two agents who are going to stand against each other to test their abilities. One is practically a rookie in comparison to the other who surely knows what they're doing, a real pro." Holloway smirked for himself. _Yeah, I'm the pro here. That little bitch is nothing against me I'm stronger. What does it matter that she's like four inches taller than me._ He grins as he registers nice blonde agent in the front row. _Well look what we have here? _He doesn't even realize he says it out lout but Emily hears it loud and clear. _"_The rookie is in this contest for the first time and the pro is well known for her abilities as she won for the last three years." Applause and hollering of Emily's name from the whole BAU team, even Hotch, resonate through the gym as the Director finishes the thought, which totally shatters Holloway's presumption of his opponent. He looks at Agent Prentiss and sees she's smirking at him, noticing the change in his posture as the realization dawned on him.

"Agents you can now go to the mattress. Ok, on my count you may begin." He pauses for e minute to wait for the two agents to take their fighting positions. Morris is absolutely sure this is gonna be a quick one. He saw Emily fight many times and he also heard Holloway talking about how easy it would be to take her down. He can't help but laugh at the look of fear that now overtook his features. Once both of them take their places the Director asks the bystanders to keep quiet.

"Let's go. Three… Two… One… GO!"

* * *

Emily takes the defense stance on one side of the mattress while Holloway on the other. She's pleased by the look on his face. Fear. Fear that slowly turns into panic. Now when he looks around he sees all agents in the room are wearing smirks on their faces. Even the ones that are also participating in the contest. He looks back at Agent Prentiss and sees the hard look in her eyes. She nods at him and he hesitantly nods back. He's going to at least try to do his best. He tries to focus as he hears Director Morris' voice.

"Let's go. Three… Two… One… GO!"

Holloway charges at Emily immediately, which she expected. He didn't think she would be this fast. She turns her body slightly to the left and grabs his right arm, spins him around. She kicks his knee from behind so he loses his balance. And suddenly he's lying on his stomach face buried in the mattress with Emily's knee in his back and hand twisted behind them. Emily smirks to herself. She counted the time. It lasted only five seconds. New record, she notes to herself.

Holloway still tries to free himself from Emily's strong grip but there is nothing he can do.

The gym is silent. They all know Emily is good but this was something different. Slowly she releases the man under her and stands. He just continues to lay there in shock.

Later if you asked him about his first hand to hand contest he wouldn't be able to describe how he ended up pinned face down on the mattress.

Emily is now standing in front of her colleagues who are staring at her with their mouths open. After few seconds when she's starting to get really uncomfortable, Director Morris finally interrupts the silence with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I guess we have a new record here, don't we? It was five seconds, I believe."

In that moment the whole gym erupts in clasps and laughter. Emily looks towards her team and locks eyes with her girlfriend who is just standing there holding the banner with a proud smile on her face. She shakes her head with a shy smile and turns back to the stunned agent on the floor. She offers him a hand to help him back on his feet and he takes it. She smiles at him kindly although there's a bit of a threat in her voice. By now the room is silent again.

"You shouldn't underestimate someone you know nothing about." Then her expression suddenly changed. "And by the way, I saw the look you gave Agent Jareau. I know you weren't here very long so this information could come handy. She's taken and we're very happy together and I won't hesitate to break your face if you even try something, got it?" She doesn't wait for an answer and starts to walk away. She stops when she hears his next words.

"Fucking dykes."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Here goes chapter 4. After this we leave the competition setting and we move a little farther. There won't be any case in this story but I hope I'll get to write #2 the way I imagine it. I hope you'll like it**

**And thanks for the reviews guys, you're great.**

**hanzoo**

* * *

Emily turns in an incredible speed and punches him square to the jaw. Before he can touch the floor of the gym she grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the wall. She can barely register screams of her friends as the only thing she can see is this bastard's face.

"Say it again you piece of shit!" She yells at him. Now he looks terrified of the furious agent. "Oh, now you keep quiet? I tell you something. Stay away from Agent Jareau and my friends and maybe I won't beat you to death for what you just said." She threatens in a low voice.

Emily feels a comforting hand on her shoulder and even though she knows who it is she turns to look into those beautiful blue eyes she loves so much. She sighs and let's go of Holloway's t-shirt. She slowly turns to JJ who immediately wraps her arms around her upset girlfriend.

"Are you ok Em?" Emily's eyes soften at the concern in JJ's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just… What he said…" she trails off and JJ squeezes her tighter.

"I know, honey. I know." She assures her quietly.

When the two women let go they see the whole room is shooting daggers at Holloway who's still leaning against the wall and a bruise is starting to form on his right jaw. Apparently all heard what he said to Emily. The whole office knows about their relationship and though there are some exceptions people are mostly supportive.

Rossi has his hands curled into tight balls and his eyes convey pure hatred. Even Director Morris looks furious and his anger is not directed at Emily for punching a fellow agent.

"Agent Prentiss, a word please?" he calls to her and signs to Rossi and Morgan to take care of Holloway. They both walk to him grab him by his arms and lead him out of the gym.

Emily sighs and looks at the floor. She looks at JJ once more then finally turns away and slowly makes her way to the Director. Before he can say anything she starts to apologize.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I promise it won't happen again." She says while looking him straight in the eyes. She's not ashamed by what she'd done. She would do it again in a heartbeat. She would do anything to protect the honor of the woman she loves more than life itself. Director Morris smiles at the agent in front of him.

"No I hope not, Agent Prentiss. But I only wanted to tell you 'good job' for punching him." His smile gets even wider when he sees the confusion on her face. "We all heard what he said, Emily. And I'm sure if it wasn't you who hit him someone else surely would."

Emily slowly smiles as she realizes she's not in trouble. She notices that he called her by her first name. That's something he doesn't do very often. He knew her when she was a child because he was her mother's friend. He didn't know about what was happening to her. And if he did she is sure he would try to do something to help her. And then when he found out he was furious with her mother but he couldn't betray her. He stayed in contact with the Ambassador so he knew how Emily was doing. They when she joined the bureau he couldn't be prouder. She wasn't exactly like a daughter to him but they were friends and when they happen to run into each other outside the bureau they always find the time to talk.

"I know they would. And again I'm sorry, sir."

"It's ok. Now that was quite a performance. Five seconds? Really? That's really impressive." He pauses for a few seconds to look around. Everyone seems to talk about what just happened. He looks at his watch and realizes it was about the time to continue. He pats her on the back and turns to the crowd of FBI agents while Emily walks back to JJ and takes her hand in hers again.

"Agents, calm down please and take you're seats. I believe Agent Rossi that you and Agent Morgan took care of Agent Holloway." Both of them nod silently. "Good so now we can continue our little fun."

* * *

As they all stand in one row in front of their colleagues they wait for the Director to announce the results. Emily is standing beside JJ with Morgan on her other side. Those of them who participated in the hand to hand contest have all at least a little bruising on their face. Except for Emily. She's the only unharmed fighter although her muscles are tired from all that hitting and punching. Morgan on the other hand has a split lip and his back is sore from where Emily pinned him to the floor with her knee.

Director Morris clears his throat and all the commotion turns quiet.

"Now that you all got your bruises we can finally announce the three best agents in both categories." He pauses and looks around at the expectant faces. "First the shooting. On the third place… Agent Derek Morgan!"

"I knew you could do it my Chocolate God of Thunder!"

"On the second place… Agent Emily Prentiss!" loud sound of cheers resonated through the room.

"And of course who else then another member of the BAU could win… Agent Jennifer Jareau!"

"Again, GO MY LESBIAN CRIME FIGHTERS!" Garcia screams over and over again until Rossi covers her mouth with his hand, laughing. After she is safely silenced again the Director continues.

"Now the hand to hand started a little wilder then I imagined thanks to Agent Holloway who by the way can expect a reprimand in his mail. But in the end we got what we wanted. A good show. Because today was suppose to be about having fun. And that's exactly what it was. Let's move to the three lucky Agents.

On the third place…Agent James Winters! On the second place, because the BAU just has to be the best, Agent Derek Morgan!" he waited till the claps subsided and Garcia stopped yelling something about candies and storms. "And finally on the first place for the fourth time in a row…. Agent Emily Prentiss! Congratulations to you all!"

"Um, sir?" Emily calls to him. She glances briefly at JJ and makes sure he catches the look. "Can I?" she asks with a grin. He sighs smiling at her manners.

"Oh for the love of God, get on with it."

Emily's grin get impossibly wider as she immediately turns to JJ and lifts her to the air by her hips. JJ totally surprised lets out a high pitched scream that dies as soon as her lips crash with Emily's. "I love you, Jen." She whispers in her ear when she sets her back to the ground.

"I love you too, Em." They both totally ignore the whistles and howls of their male colleagues.

* * *

That night Emily doesn't play any drinking game with Morgan. And she's very, very thankful for that. As soon as the door of their apartment closes JJ finds herself pined against the front door.

Emily leans in to kiss JJ passionately and starts to slowly move along her jaw to her chest. Her hands move to unbutton the blonde's shirt and as her fingers touch the smooth skin she feels JJ shiver.

"Oh, Em…" JJ's words are barely a whisper as she feels her nipples harden under her black lace bra. Emily pushes her shirt down her shoulder and lets it fall down to the floor. She pulls back to admire her girlfriends beautiful body.

"Oh God, Jennifer. You're so fucking beautiful, baby." She says in a low voice and JJ can see that her normally brown eyes are now nearly black with desire. She reaches her hand and starts to remove pieces of Emily's clothing as well. Suddenly Emily moves forward and lifts JJ up and carries her half naked form to the kitchen. By the time she sets her on the counter her shirt is off as well.

She reaches behind the blond and with one flick of her wrist JJ's bra is lying next to her shirt on the floor. She immediately takes one full breast in her mouth and starts to gently suck on the impossibly hard beautiful nipple drawing deep moans from her girlfriend. She can feel JJ's hands wondering over her body and she growls into the blonde's skin, the vibrations causing a shiver run down JJ's spine.

"Oh… God, yes… oh, baby!" she breaths out in pleasure. Emily slowly undoes JJ' slacks and pushes them down to her ankles leaving a trail of kisses on the way down her girlfriend's toned skin. She repeats this action on her way up and pulls JJ into another kiss.

She doesn't bother with removing the panties covering her final destination and slips her hand into them running her fingers through her wet folds.

"Oh baby, you feel so good. I love you so much…" she whispers into JJ's ear.

"Oh Emily… need you now baby…" a gasp escapes her lips as two long fingers enter her wet center. "Oh, Em!"

Emily slowly pumps her fingers in and out of JJ. She leans down to capture one breast in her mouth while her free hand caresses the other. She gently sucks and increases the movement of her hand. Her thumb strokes over the hardened clit in slow circles while she continues the assault of the blondes chest. It doesn't take long until she feels JJ's walls tighten around her fingers and within seconds the moans and gasps of pleasure that echoed through the room change into a deep and loud screams of the brunettes name.

When JJ comes from her high Emily slowly extracts her fingers and snakes her long arms around JJ's still shaking form.

"God Em… that was… just… wow!" JJ says panting. Emily nuzzles her neck and continues her hands up and down the blonde's bare back.

"I love you Jennifer."

"I love you… too baby. Give me a… a minute… to catch my breath… and I'll return the favor."

"It's ok, honey, you don't have to." Emily says and drops gentle kisses on JJ's neck and collar bone.

"Oh but I do, Em. And I'm actually getting horny again so…" she trails of as she sees the hunger in Emily's eyes grow again.

_Oh, how I love pregnancy hormones. _It's her last thought before they both let their lust engulf them.

* * *

A/N:** I didn't plan for writing this but a friend of mine convinced me to at least try. So let me know how it seems to you and if you'd like a little mor detailet intimate scenes. And I guess I should change the rating to M now. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Chapter5 is here! It's a little short, but we have here a little look into Emily's past, so that could make up for it.**

**It will be probably a fwe chapters before we meet JJ'parents but I'm really looking forward to writing those family moments. **

**And by the way, tomorrow I'm leaving for my vacation so it's a great time for you to through at me some ideas because I wasn't kidding erlier. I really want to know what you'd like to read here in this story. **

**Well thank you for your reviews and write more of course ;) **

**Enjoy and see you in a week.**

**hanzoo**

* * *

_Everything hurts. Her head is pounding. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. She can't see anything, not even shapes, there's so dark. He locked her up again. _

_She can smell the copper. She knows that's not it. She knows the smell so well it doesn't bother her anymore. The smell of her own blood._

_She lays there on the floor in the tight space of the closet curled into a ball. He just left her there as always. She starts to pray for him to come back to let her out or for one of her tutors to come looking for her. But no one comes. She's all alone. Maybe he forgot about her. _

_Suddenly she hears him yelling. "Where the hell are you, you brat!" He had to drink and forget he locked her again. He sounds really angry. _

_She closes her eyes tightly and prays, this time for him to leave. But of course he finds her, he always does when she tries to hide from him. _

_She can hear footsteps. They're getting closer. She starts to shake with fear. Suddenly the door flow open and the sharp light is too much for her eyes. And there he is._

"_What do you think you're doing? What did I tell you?" he grabs her hand and drags out of the closet. "You're going to do what I tell you no matter what, do you understand?" he screams to her face. She's too scared to open her mouth as more and more tears fall from her eyes. He shakes her like a rag doll when she doesn't respond. "ANSWER ME!" _

"_I do, I understand, daddy please stop." She manages to get out between the sobs. The tears are mixing with dried blood._

"_Shut up you little slut! You asked for it!" the next thing she sees is his fist flying directly to her face._

* * *

"Em! Emily, honey wake up. Please wake up." JJ begs with her still sleeping girlfriend. She is trashing in the bed, her whole body is covered in sweat and her face is wet with tears. Her face is one mask of fear and pain.

JJ cautiously reaches a hand to Emily. When she makes contact with her skin, the terrified woman shoots up in the bed.

Emily's staring straight ahead, her eyes wide with fear. She slowly starts to register her surroundings. She shuts her eyes tightly, pulls her legs under her chin and rests her head on her knees. She hugs her legs tightly and tries to control her breathing. A soft hand touches her bare shoulder and she looks up to the bright blue eyes full of sadness and compassion.

"Em… which one?" JJ asks knowing full well this dream was not related to their job. They all have nightmares about what they have seen on the BAU but she learned the difference between Emily's work nightmares and her childhood nightmares long before they actually started dating.

"The closet." Emily whispers and JJ takes her into her arms as she cries.

They lay there for a while still naked and finally Emily's breathing evens out and the tears subside.

"Was it like all the others?" she asks quietly. Her hand is running through the beautiful long raven hair.

"Yeah."

"Em, you should call her. I know you hate it but it could help. The dreams are getting worse and you need to get more than just two days of sleep in a row." JJ waited for the brunette's reaction. She expected anger or denial, but she didn't expect acceptance.

"I will. I promise. I'm tired of this. Jen I want to get better, I really do."

"So when?"

Emily sighs deeply. She glances at the alarm clock on the night stand, it reads 3.13 a.m. "In the morning. It would probably be best if I talked to her before we go to see your parents."

JJ presses a kiss on her forehead. "I'm proud of you Em. I know it's hard for you to open up to people. I'm glad you trust me with this. You let your walls down around me and to a point around the team as well. And I love you for it, honey."

"It's easy to open up to you, Jen. Do you want to know why?" she feel JJ nod so she continues. "It's because I love you more than anyone in my whole life and you and now our little peanut are my everything." She pauses for a few seconds. They never had this kind of conversation before. But it can be good to say the thinks they both know out loud.

"I know we haven't been together for long. But I loved you since the day I met you, Jennifer. I was just such a coward to ask you out. And then we went to New Orleans. I know you've been worried about how I would take your pregnancy. But I love you and I love peanut and I don't care about how they got here. All I care about is we are here together and we're always going to be here for each other. Always."

JJ feels the tears sting in her eyes. She can't even imagine what she would do if she haven't met Emily. She was in love with her for a long time before that New Orleans case. A week after the case Emily finally found the guts to ask her out and she happily agreed. And then a month later JJ found out she was pregnant. She was afraid to tell Emily, she didn't know how she'd react. But she couldn't tell Will either. She didn't even have his number even if she wanted to have something to do with him.

He was nothing but distraction from Emily, however awful that sounds.

But when she finally told Emily she got the one reaction she wasn't prepared for.

Emily was thrilled.

Once she wrapped her head around the idea of raising a child with JJ, which she always wanted by the way, she instantly started fussing around JJ which got her into a trouble later. She was simply the best girlfriend JJ could ever wish for.

"I know honey. Always. You have no idea how happy I am that you are this positive about peanut. I love you Em, so very much."

"I love you, too Jen. And thank you for being here for me through these dreams. I'm going to make that call in the morning so we can sleep through the night again."

"You don't have to thank me. It's just a part of loving you." She leans down to kiss Emily's hair and she inhales the woman's scent. "Come on we should get some more sleep. Night, sweetie."

"Night Jen."

With that they both drift to sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Hi, we have here a little change of plans. I originaly thought I wouldn't be able to add any chapters ithis week but it turned out wi-fi is available but I don't have enough time to post one chapter each day. So I think I could add two maybe three chapters this week and when I get home I should be able to go back to my regular posting schedule.**

**This chapter is one of the shorter ones but I hope you'll like it. **

**Enjoy and as always please review :)**

**hanzoo**

* * *

Emily takes a deep breath and grips the phone in her hand tighter. She was staring on it for ten minutes, now. She's still trying to decide if she should push the call button or just give it up. But she promised to JJ so she would at least try.

So she pushes the button and after the third ring a woman's voice answers.

"Dr. Green speaking, how can I help you?" the voice is warm and Emily clearly remembers the woman's face. She was a nice, kind lady in her early fifties. She had kind eyes and welcoming smile. And Emily felt at peace even though she didn't know her.

"Um, Good morning. My name is Agent Emily Prentiss. We met a few months ago when you were a witness on a case…"

"Oh, yes. I remember you. Is there something you need regarding that case, Agent?" she asks curiously.

"No, Dr. Green the case is closed. I was actually… um, I was actually hoping I could make an appointment with you." She blurs out in one breath. There is a silence in the other end if the line and Emily starts to panic. She closes her eyes tight.

"This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry." She wants to hang up when the doctor's voice stops her.

"No! Don't hang up, Agent Prentiss. It's ok. I was just surprised, that's all." She waits a moment to make sure Emily is still there and hasn't hung up while she was talking. "If it's urgent I could squeeze you in today if you'd like. I am looking at my schedule right now."

Emily's having an inner battle in her head. She wants to get rid of the awful nightmares but she's absolutely terrified of opening up to someone she met only once. With JJ it's something different. She loves her and she wants her to know all of her. She wants her to know the true Emily Prentiss. But it wasn't enough to talk to JJ. Because she still couldn't be entirely open to her. She couldn't let her know some of the things that happened to her in her life. But it could be easier to tell a complete stranger especially someone who's bound not to a living thing. She breaths in deeply and finally answers in a voice slightly shaking with emotion.

"Um, yeah. Today would be good, it is quite important. We have the week off so just name the time, doctor."

"Oh, well how does 2 p.m. sound?" Emily looks at the clock on the wall. It's 10 a.m. which means she has another four hours to get to the doctor's office.

"Ok, that would be good. Thank you, Dr. Green." The doctor can hear the tone of her future patient's voice and she can tell the woman on the other side of the phone is not really happy to talk to her but she can also hear a pain and sadness in her voice.

"There's no need to thank me Agent Prentiss. After all I'm going to get paid for our time spend together." She tries a joke hoping to lighten the mood. And succeeds.

Emily lets out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I am, but still thank you. So I'll see you at 2. Good bye, Doctor Green."

"Yes, see you Agent Prentiss." They hang up.

Emily sits there and keeps staring at the phone. She'd really done it. She sighs and heads back to the bedroom.

She's standing in the doorway, just watching JJ sleep. When she got up erlier in the morning to call the Doctor she turned the alarm off so her girlfriend could get the much needed sleep which she wasn't getting thanks to Emily's nightmares that were getting worse the last month.

She walks slowly to the bed and sits down, she runs a hand through JJ' long beautiful hair and smiles sadly to herself.

As she feels the light touches on her skin JJ stirs and slowly opens her eyes. A giant smile spreads across her face as she stares up into the dark brown eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her smile fades as she noticed the sadness on Emily's face.

"You called her, didn't you?" she takes the brunettes hand and gives it gentle squeeze. Emily looks down at their joined hands. She sighs and looks away.

"Yeah, I have an appointment at 2 in the afternoon." She says quietly ashamed of the tears that start form in her eyes. "Jen I hate it but I'll do whatever I can to get better for you and peanut." She says and puts her hand on JJ' stomach and starts to rub gentle circles on the small bump. JJ reaches out and lifts her head by putting a finger under her chin.

"I know you will, Em. And I'm here for you, always. I know it's hard for you. But this hurt's you too. I know you feel guilty about waking me up at night but honestly I think you're the one hurt the most. You're reliving those memories every few nights and I can't keep watching you hurting like this." She pressed a soft kiss on Emily's lips tasting the salty tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks. "We're starting a family, honey. And our little peanut is going to need both of his mothers." She whispers with a kind warm smile and something in her eyes that Emily can only describe as a hope.

_Did I hear that right? She really said it. She said 'both of his mothers'. Does that mean… Oh my God…_

"You really mean it?" her voice is barely audible and full of emotions as the tears come out harder than before.

"Of course I do, Em. I love you and I want you to be the mother of my child. Of our child, Emily. I want you to be their Mama." She is now smiling so widely she thinks her face might fall off.

"God Jennifer I love you so much. And I'll never leave you and our little baby. I promise you that, my love" she chokes out and pulls JJ into a deep kiss filled with passion, hope, and so many other different emotions, but most importantly, with love. Because the words she heard her girlfriend say just a minute ago were surely the most beautiful words she had ever heard in her life.

The kiss lasts for a few more moments before JJ pulls away. Emily looks in her eyes confused but then she sees the hungry look in the blonde's eyes and she knows what's coming. JJ leans back and kisses the other woman's neck right below her ear.

"Em… hormones." JJ whispers into Emily's ear, her voice filled with lust, want, need and love. A shiver runs down the brunette's spine at the words. She doesn't hesitate and pulls JJ into another kiss. Her hand wonders under JJ's sleep shirt and brushes one perfect breast. JJ arches into the touch and her hands tangle in her lovers dark hair.

Suddenly JJ flips them over so now it's Emily who's pinned under the blonde. JJ smiles devious yet beautiful smile when she sees Emily's about to open her mouth to protest. "No, Em. Last night you started but now it's my turn, understand?" she leans down and slowly kisses her way from Emily's lips to her neck and then to her collar bone while she brings the brunette's hands above her head and holds them firmly in place. She looks in the now almost black eyes once more and repeats in a whisper.

"Now it's my turn."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:** OK, the second chapter of this week. I hope you'll like it. It's so far my longest chapter, so enjoy and let me know how it was in your reviews. Which, by the way, I'm extremely thankful for. :)**

**hanzoo**

* * *

She's sitting in a quiet waiting room. She is fidgeting. She is nervous. She is more than nervous. She is scared.

Emily Prentiss is scared and she doesn't have any other choice then to admit it to herself. She is scared of talking to Dr. Green. She is scared of more memories resurfacing. She is scared of _showing _she is scared. She is scared of what her team, her family will think of her once they find out. And they will. Maybe not now or in near future but they eventually find out and she's scared of their reaction. Of course she knows it's ridiculous. Somewhere deep down she know they wouldn't see her any different but that knowledge is buried deep in her mind and her conscious mind can't get to it. So she's scared.

The wooden door of the office open and Dr. Laura Green, a small kind looking woman, steps out. She's wearing a grey costume suit. Her red hairs are falling down to her shoulders. Once she sees Emily her already present smile widens.

"Agent Prentiss, it's nice to see you." They shake hands although Emily a little hesitantly which the doctor didn't miss but doesn't call her on it.

"It's good to see you too, Dr. Green."

"Please, come on in." Dr. Green gestures onside her office and steps aside so Emily can walk in.

Once inside Emily looks around. The doctor's office seems to correspond with the doctor's appearance. The colors are tight but still warm and the couch for the patients looks very comfortable. Then it hits her. _Patient._

"Please, have a seat Agent Prentiss." The doctor interrupts her train of thoughts.

"Um, call me Emily. I'm about to try to confide in you with my biggest secrets. I think you can call me by my first name." She says as she sits on the age of the couch.

"Ok. Emily it is. So tell me Emily, why are you here?" Dr. Green asks gently, knowing the other woman is not very comfortable being here. She caught the word 'try' and she doesn't mind at all. She knows that in Emily's case there is a big chance for her to leave this office any minute and never look back. She knows that but she hopes the agent will stay.

Emily stays silent for a while. Finally she takes a deep breath and starts talking. She's going to do it for Jennifer.

"I'm… I am having nightmares. They were always there. But they're getting worse recently."

"And may I ask what are the nightmares about?" the doctor asks. Emily looks at the floor.

After a minute of silence the doctor tries a different approach.

"Are the dreams always the same?" At that Emily looks up but this time she answers.

"No they are different, but some are more frequent then others." Emily says.

"Emily, you called me this morning and said it was urgent. Did you have a nightmare last night?"

Emily slowly nods. "Yes, I did. It was one of the less frequent dreams."

"And what were you doing in that dream, Emily?" she asks gently. She has a feeling she knows what's coming. And she doesn't like it.

Emily stands up and start to pace, causing Dr. Green to take a note again. She takes a deep breath and describes the dream for Dr. Green.

"In the dream I'm in a closet. It's dark and I hurt. I can smell blood. I can taste it. And I hear footsteps. His footsteps. Then the door open and he's standing there yelling at me, calling me names. Then he drags me out and…" She stops in front of a wall and leans against it with her back. She looks at the ceiling as she continues. "…he's shaking me, yelling some more. Then he goes to hit me and I see his fist flying right at me but before it can even touch me I wake up."

The older woman is shocked. She didn't see this coming. She assumed that the nightmares would be connected to her FBI work. But this sounded more like a trauma endured long time ago.

"Did that actually happen?"

"Yes." That's all she says so the doctor asks another question.

"Who is 'he' Emily?" Emily keeps her eyes on the ceiling. Tears start to burn in her eyes but she tries to hold them from falling and she clears her throat.

"My father." The single two words are so quiet Dr. Green almost misses them.

"How old were you?"

"In that specific memory? I was eleven. But it started when I was seven." And now the tears start to fall freely. Her eyes are closed so she can't see the doctor make another note.

"And when it ended? How old were you when it stopped?"

Emily sighs. Now when she started she can't stop. She can feel the weight slowly lifting from her shoulders. She can do this. She tries to relax and walks back to the couch and sits down.

"Fifteen. When it stopped I was fifteen. We lived in Tel Aviv. It was two weeks after my birthday. That was the worst and at the same time one of the best days of my life." She pauses and the older woman doesn't interrupt her patient's thoughts as she sees that Emily isn't done speaking. Her own thoughts are screaming at her. This woman in front of her endured eight years of abuse.

But Emily stays quiet.

"What happened? I get 'one of the best' but why was it the worst day of your life?" Emily takes a shuttering breath.

"I watched as my father tried to beat my younger sister and when I tried to stop him…" she closes her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears but she's unsuccessful. She hides her face in her shaking hands. She tries to continue but she can't bring herself to say it. The doctor sees the difficulty the memories are causing her patient so she asks.

"Emily, what did he do?" again she has a feeling she know the answer and same as before she doesn't like it. Emily looks up and wipes away the tears. She clears her throat so she can speak properly.

"Um… he… he shoved my sister to the side and she hit her head on the table, she was barely conscious and then he … he ran at me and he pushed me against the wall and squeezed my neck…" She pauses as more tears fall. "He said I asked for all he ever did to me and especially for what he was about to do. He said 'It's your fault! Everything is your fault and you're gonna pay for it. And that little bitch will watch.'" She looked at the floor. It's not as big of a deal. Yes it still hurts like hell and yes those nightmares are the worst but she dealt with what happened a long time ago. She just doesn't like to talk about it. She looks back at Dr. Green.

"He raped me in front of my twelve year old sister then beat me and left me lying naked on the floor unconscious. When I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed and my best friend from Tel Aviv was sitting at my bedside and told me she found me and my sister told her what happened. They called security and my father was arrested." She stopped crying while she was talking. There wasn't anything to cry about anymore. What happened was a long time ago but what bothers her was why would the nightmares start worsen now?

"What about your mother? Where was she?" the doctor asked gently.

Emily shrugs. "She was at some meeting. She's an ambassador and I think that is part of the reason for my father's actions. He lost his job when I was six and he started drinking. Then he started to get violent and he stayed focused on me the whole time. I was glad you know I didn't want him to hurt Kate or my mother. But as the time went on I started to understand that he never hurt my mother and she never cared if he hurt me or Kate. She just looked the other way every time he hit me or kicked me." She lets out a humorless laugh. "You know once she found me lying on the kitchen floor bleeding. I was trying to get up and when I saw her I asked her to help me. And you know what she said?" Dr. Green shakes her head. "She said: 'Emily stop lying around and clean up your mess.' Then she just walked away. And when my father was arrested she said she didn't know about what he was doing. And who would doubt the word of Elizabeth Prentiss, the US Ambassador." She says bitterly than stands up again and starts to pace.

Dr. Green doesn't know what to say. She certainly didn't expect this. Finally she decides which question she wants to know answer the most.

"What happened with your father, Emily?"

"He was send to USA because the arrest occurred on embassy which is technically an American soil. He went to jail and was supposed to get out a few years back but he got into a fight and killed someone. He never contacted us. I haven't talked to him since that night when I was fifteen." The doctor makes some more notes. Finally she looks up and sighs.

"Tell me Emily. Why are you here?" Emily looks at her in confusion so she continues. "You didn't come here for your self did you? You do need the help Emily but I think someone else made you see that. Who was that Emily?"

"Do you remember Agent Jennifer Jareau? Well, we're dating and we're expecting a baby in six month."

"Oh well I didn't see that one coming. Congratulations, Emily!" Green says brightly, genuinely happy for the younger woman now that she knows what she'd been through in her life. "And does she know about what happened to you? I mean all of it."

"She knows about the beating and about my mother but I… I just couldn't tell her about… about the rape. I just don't want her to look at me any different. And before you say anything I know she probably wouldn't but I can't help the feeling. But I plan to tell her I'm just not ready, yet." Emily says quietly.

Dr. Green takes a minute to think about all the things Emily told her.

"Emily did the nightmares start when Jennifer told you she is pregnant?"

"No, they worsened when I..." her eyes widen in realization. "... when I realized I really wanted to help her raise the baby." she finishes quietly.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Emily thinks for a while the closes her eyes and whispers. "Scared."

Now the doctor sees what bothers Emily. And she thinks the brunette knows it too. "Scared of what?" she presses.

Emily looks up tears in her eyes once again. "Of... Of becoming my father. Of hurting my family."

Dr. Green leans forward in her chair.

"Emily, you need to understand that genetics does have to do with who we become very little. We are our own person and you are the one that decides who you are and you control your actions. I believe you wouldn't intentionally hurt Jennifer or your child. You need to see that too."

"I don't think I can, Dr. Green."

"You told me you have a week off, right? Do you have any plans?"

"Yes we're going to see Jen's parents, tomorrow. I'm going to meet them for the first time and I have to admit I'm kind of nervous." Emily laughs a little.

"Ok so if you're planning to see me again which I hope you are…" she waits as Emily nods. "… I have an assignment for you. After you get back from visiting Jennifer's parents talk to her. Tell her about your fears. And you don't have to tell her about what happened to you, you said you would when you're ready and I believe you will. But to help you to sleep peacefully you need to get rid of that fear, Emily."

"I will, Dr. Green. Thank you. I haven't talk about all of this in a long time I think that alone could help a little." Emily smiles at the doctor and the doctor sees a spark in the brunette's eyes that wasn't there when she walked in her office.


	8. Chapter 8

When Emily opens the door of their condo she hears music. It comes out of the kitchen. And that smell. Something smells wonderful here. As she gets closer she can hear JJ singing along with the radio. JJ is not one of the world class singers but to Emily she sings beautiful. Or maybe it has something to do with that fact that JJ wears only baggy Yale t-shirt from Emily's closet. And black panties, no bra. She dances in the kitchen making dinner and continues to sing, completely oblivious Emily came home.

Emily is standing in the doorway watching the blonde with a smile when JJ finally turns around and the singing immediately stops. She covers her mouth with her hand and her eyes go wide. Emily can't help but laugh as she steps in the kitchen.

"Oh my God you heard me sing. Please don't run!" she begs jokingly but soon bursts out laughing along with Emily.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. You probably wouldn't win any awards but I'm sure peanut will love you're lullaby." Emily smiles sweetly at her girlfriend before she wraps her in her arms. "Hmmm… what are we having honey?" and JJ blushes.

"Well, you can have whatever you want. I am having…" she murmurs the last words so Emily can't hear.

"Oh my… What did you say? I couldn't hear you." She says and she already starts to worry about what will come next. JJ looks away and then back to Emily.

"I'm having eggs with sardines and pickles." She says and Emily stares at her with her mouth open. Then she starts to laugh and JJ punches her shoulder lightly. "Hay, what's so funny? It just hit me ok? But I think it will be delicious." She kisses Emily on the lips and turns back to the stove.

"Uh, ok… just clean your teeth afterwards, please." She laughs and heads to the stairs. "I'm going to get changed. I'll be right down, honey."

"Ok!"

When she gets to their bedroom she sits heavily on the bed. The whole ride home she thought about everything she talked about in Dr. Green's office. She can't just keep quiet the whole time they're going to be at JJ's parents' house. She needs to talk to her now. But how can she start. It's not exactly usual topic for dinner.

A light knock on the door snaps Emily out of her thoughts. She looks up and there is JJ standing in the doorway with a worried look o her face. "Em, are you alright? How did the appointment go?"

Emily smiles gently and taps the space on the bed next to her. When JJ sits down she takes her hand in a firm grip but keeps quiet.

"Emily what is it? Talk to me, baby."

"I'm afraid…" she starts but stops again as she feels the tears burning in her eyes. She closes her eyes and turns her head down. But not before JJ can see the first tears falling.

"Oh honey, what are you afraid of?" she asks squeezing her hand tighter. When Emily doesn't answer she kneels down in front of her and lifts her chin, forcing her to look at her. Her heart skips a beat at the pain she sees in the dark orbs she loves so much.

"Emily, I love you. You can tell me anything you know that. Talk to me, please." She's pleading now.

Emily swallows hard before opening her mouth to speak. "I'm... I'm scared I am going to be like him. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you or peanut." She whispers as more and more tears fall.

"Oh, Emily. You listen to me, ok? You are not going to hurt me or our baby. I know you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss and you are a wonderful person. You're kind, caring, you always put others above yourself and I know you would do anything to protect your family. You are nothing like that man do you hear me? You. Are. Not. Your. Father, Emily." She says definitely.

Emily stares through the tears to the beautiful blue eyes. She sees the truth, sincerity and love in there but she can't believe it. "Wh-what if I do hurt you? You can't know that, Jennifer. What if I am like him?"

"Stop it right there. You are not like your father Emily. I know that what he did to you has its consequences but I know you and I know you would never ever hurt us. I know you, Em. And you are NOT him." She says. She frames Emily's face with her hands and leans her forehead against the brunette's. "You're not him. You're not him." She repeats in a whisper over and over again.

She hugs Emily tightly and holds her while she cries. She's rubbing circles on her lovers back trying to sooth her. Her heart breaks for Emily. She can't even imagine what it must have been like to have parents like Emily's.

JJ's parents were always caring and they loved each of their children very much and they showed it to them. And then when Rachel died they held on. Many parents who lose their child break up, they accuse each other but not Jareau's. They stayed strong for each other and their son and daughter.

After a few minutes Emily finally calms down. She sits again properly on the bed and looks at JJ.

"What about you're delicious snack?" she smiles.

"Honey you were here for like twenty minutes when I came looking for you."

Emily frowns. She didn't even realize she was upstairs so long.

"And it was actually very good. Especially when I added chips and whipped cream to the mix." JJ says excitingly.

Emily looks at her in horror. "Oh my God, that's so…" she cuts herself off when she sees the pissed expression on the blonde's face. "…great." She finishes. Then she starts to laugh and JJ follows two seconds later. She is glad to see Emily laugh like this, openly and genuinely.

"We should start packing. We're heading out early in the morning." Emily stands to go to the closet but JJ stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Um, I kind of already packed. I was bored and I didn't have anything else to do. The luggage is downstairs by the door."

"What? Jen you're not supposed to lift anything heavy. You should have waited for me I would…" JJ quickly cuts her off.

"It's ok, Em. I'm completely capable of carrying some bags down the stars you know? But I promise you the next time I'm going to need to carry something you'll be the first one I call, ok?" she smiles knowing Emily can't resist her smile.

"Ok, fine. But I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Emily's watching JJ lying in the bed. The pregnancy is taking its toll on her. The morning sickness wasn't completely gone but it started to lessen. JJ also started to get more tired through the day. They went to sleep about twenty minutes ago and JJ fell asleep almost instantly.

Now Emily just couldn't resist. Thinking JJ was asleep she crawls down the bed and settles next to JJ's stomach. She starts to rub gentle circles on the small bump and leans her head down to it.

"Ciao, piccola. Il mio nome è Emily e ho intenzione di essere la tua mamma. Ti amo molto e ti prometto che non sarò mai fatto male o la vostra mamma. E io farò di tutto per proteggerti. Ti amo, mia piccola nocciolina."***** She kisses JJ's stomach and after a few minutes of staring at it with a silly grin she goes to sleep. As she is lying back next to JJ she feels her arms wrap around her waist and hugs her girlfriend protectively.

Unknown to her JJ wasn't fully asleep and heard every word of her conversation with their unborn baby. She didn't understand one word but she could hear the love the brunette conveyed through the words and she can't help but smile at the thought of their future family.

* * *

***Hi, baby. My name is Emily and I'm going to be your Mama. I love you very much and I promise you I'll never hurt you or your Mommy. And I'll do anything to protect you. I love you, my little peanut.**

A/N:** I'm sorry if the translation is not correct, I used google so... I hope you like this chapter.**

**hanzoo**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:** Hi, so here's chapter 9 and we finaly meet JJ's parents. I hope you like it. It may not make much sence but I tried. And I'm sorry, it may seem like I copied the names but I can't help it. They just fit really good :)**

**I also wanted to thank all of you for you're reviews. You're really great and I promise I'll do my best not to screw this up. **

**Enjoy and please review...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

"Em, stop ok? You're driving me crazy."

They are on their way to JJ's parents' house and they're about fifteen minutes left. The closer they are Emily is getting more nervous. Her hands are tapping on the steering wheel and she's constantly playing with her hair.

Now Emily looks at her girlfriend and JJ can see the growing panic in her eyes.

"I can't stop, Jen! What if they don't like me? I never met the parents before, Jennifer. I was never in a serious enough relationship to meet them. What if they ask me about my parents? What am I supposed to say? I want them to know, they should know who their daughter is dating, but how am I supposed to tell them? I don't know what to do!"

JJ quickly takes her hand to calm her down.

"Honey, I talked about you with my parents and they already like you. But once they actually meet you they're going to love you. Ok? And don't worry about them asking about your parents. I told them it's a touchy topic and you're going to tell them on your own when you're ready." She says softly. She strokes her knuckles until she feels the tense muscles in her girlfriend's hand loosen. She knew Emily was nervous about this but she didn't know she was scared of meeting her parents.

Emily tries to even out her breathing. After a few deep breaths she finally sighs and squeezes JJ's hand.

"Ok, it's going to be fine." She tells herself before she looks at the blond and smiles. "Thank you, Jennifer. I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't worry ok? We're almost there and everything will be ok." She smiles reassuringly.

* * *

The minute Emily's personal SUV parks in front of a big nice house in East Alleghany the door of the house open and a little smiling lady runs towards them. JJ jumps out of the car happily and is engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Emily slowly exits the car and now hesitantly stands few feet from the interaction.

"Jenny. It's so nice to see you! How have you been?" the woman says when they pull apart.

"I've been good mom, thanks. Come on." She turns to Emily and pulls her to them. She holds her hand tightly to reassure her. "Mom, this is Emily. Em, this is my mom."

Emily extends her right hand to the woman and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jareau."

Mrs. Jareau stares at the outstretched hand a moment making Emily even more nervous. Then she reaches towards Emily and envelopes her in a hug.

JJ seeing her mother smiles but as she looks at Emily she can see the panic on her face. She smiles encouragingly at the brunet and signs for her to hug her mother back. Emily swallows hard but does as requested. She tries to relax a little into the embrace but is not quite successful.

JJ's mother eases back from the embrace and smiles warmly at the younger woman. "We need to teach you the proper hugging technique. Don't worry you'll get used to it. And call me Sandy, ok? 'Mrs. Jareau' makes me feel old." She jokes in attempt to get the brunette to relax a little.

She turns towards the house and calls for her husband. "Alan! They're her come on and help with the luggage." A few seconds later a tall muscular man in his mid-fifties comes out of the house and heads towards the three women. As soon as he sees JJ he smiles widely and JJ runs to him and they meet each other in a tight embrace.

"Hey, honey. It's so good to see you. So that's her huh?" Alan Jareau whispers to his daughter with a chuckle. As JJ lets go she steps back to Emily.

"Yes, dad. This is Emily Prentiss, my girlfriend."

Emily blushes and steps forward to JJ's dad. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Jareau."

"Oh, please Emily. It's Alan.

Much as his wife Alan ignores Emily's outstretched hand and immediately hugs her. Emily instantly tenses but returns the gesture.

"We should get inside. The dinner is about to be ready." Sandy smiles at the women and heads back in while JJ starts towards the trunk of the car. Emily sees her move and quickly stops her.

"Oh, no you don't, Jennifer. You're not supposed to lift heavy thing and you packed almost half of our condo yesterday. I'll take it ok?" She steps around the car and takes the bag JJ is holding from her hands. JJ smiles at her and nods knowing that it's important to Emily. They kiss and JJ follows her mother inside.

Alan smiles as he watches the two women. He met Emily only a few minutes ago and he already likes her. JJ talked to them about her girlfriend on the phone and they could tell from the sound of her voice she was head over heels in love with this woman.

His smile fades a bit as he thinks what Emily's life must have been before she met JJ that caused her unaccustomed to being hugged. JJ told them not to ask about Emily's parents. He knew her mother is an ambassador but he didn't know anything about her father and wasn't about to pry. He would let her tell them herself.

He watches as Emily pulls their bags out of the trunk and shuts it.

"Here, let me help you, Emily." He smiles kindly and takes one of the bags from her. She smiles nervously and nods.

"Thank you Mr… um… Alan." She corrects herself quickly and Alan laughs. He pats her on the shoulder.

"You're a quick learner. You know you don't have to be nervous around us. We already like you. You put a beautiful smile on our daughter's face that I haven't seen in a long time. And I can see you love her and her baby very much you have that look in your eyes. So just relax. You're here for four days, you'll get used to us Jareau's."

Much to Emily's surprise his talk actually helps. Emily smiles at him and together they make their way to the house. When they get in they put the bags on the floor next to the staircase the headed to the kitchen where they found JJ and Sandy finishing food and preparing the table.

"There you are you two. Sit down, all three of you. The food is ready." Sandy tells them and JJ, Alan and Emily all do as the cook says. Emily sits next to JJ opposite from Alan who leaves a seat next to him empty for his wife.

Moment later Sandy comes back to them and starts to serve the meal. Once she's done she takes her seat and they start to eat. They sat in comfortable silence enjoying the delicious food.

Half through the dinner Sandy finally breaks the silence.

"So Emily, tell us something about yourself."

JJ grabs Emily's hand under the table. They look at each other, JJ silently telling the brunette not to be afraid. Emily looks back at Sandy and gives her a small smile.

"Um… what do you want to know?"

"How about hobbies? My father always said that they tell a lot about person. What do you enjoy to do, Emily?" Sandy says. She wants to know about this woman and she wants to start with something light. She knows the things she really wants to know would be uncomfortable to talk about for Emily.

Emily's smile gets a little wider as she relaxes a little more every time Sandy or Alan smile her way.

"Well I'm kind of a geek, so I read a lot. At least as much as the job lets me. I also do box a little."

"A little?" JJ turns to her parents. "Two days ago we had a competition at the office. Shooting and hand to hand combat. Em won the hand to hand and she was the only woman in the competition. And she doesn't have a single bruise." She finishes proudly while her parents stare at a blushing Emily with their mouths open.

"I do have one." Emily mumbles trying to suppress the blush.

"Honey, a week old bruise from where that bullet hit your vest doesn't count."

"What?" tha Jareau's shout in unison.

"Are you ok?" Sandy asks.

"Um, yeah I'm fine it's a long story but it was small caliber bullet so I'm ok, just a little bruised rib." Emily smiles reassuringly. "So where were we?"

"Well we were talking about you, of course." Alan chuckles receiving a glare from his wife.

For the rest of the dinner and the evening the topic of their conversations shifted from Emily to baby, from baby to sports, from sports to something else and so on.

At the end of the day Emily can't believe how much she enjoyed the company of JJ's parents. And she can't wait to meet JJ's brother and his family who are supposed to arrive the next day.

As they continue talking JJ looks at her watch. She didn't even notice it is so late already. It's close to midnight and she slowly starts to realize how tired she actually is and as she turns to look at Emily she can see it in her too.

"Mom, thank you for the dinner but I think we're going to go to bed. It was a long drive and we're both exhausted." She stands and pulls Emily up with her.

"Jen's right. Thank you for the dinner… Sandy. It was amazing." Emily says politely.

"Oh, no thanks needed, dear. It was my pleasure. Have a good night girls." Sandy calls to them as they watch their daughter and her girlfriend take their luggage and walk up the stairs to their room.

* * *

Sandy and Alan lay in their bed having a quiet discussion.

"So? What do you think?"

Alan turns to his wife. "She's nice. Jenny loves her and Emily clearly loves Jenny." is all he says.

Sandy smiles at his answer knowing it's totally true. "Yeah you're right. I just wonder…" she pauses and Alan looks at her questioningly. "She tensed. When I hugged her she tensed. I just… I don't know." She thinks a minute. "Jenny told us not to ask about her parents. Do you think they…" she trails off but her husband knows what she wanted to say.

He sighs sadly. "I don't know honey. She'll tell us eventually. I have feeling she's going to stick around for quite a while."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: **Hi guys, I'm sorry for the delay. I didn't have much time to write in the last few days. I had to celebrate the fact that my mom let me stay out after 11 p.m. for the forst time. I went on this event held by the local volunteer firefighters, which ment there was a lot of alcohol. That resulted in a little bit of a headache for me so... I still can't understand how my parents haven't noticed anything. My mom would sooo kill me if she found out even though I have only a few months left till I can drink legally.**

**Anyway here's chapter 10 and I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks for even bothering to read this and please review...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

He makes his way down to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He is about to open the fridge when he sees a silhouette sitting on the couch in the dark living room. As he gets closer he realizes it's Emily.

He slowly walks in, trying not to startle her. "Emily?" he says quietly to gain her attention.

Emily jumps at the sound of Alan's voice she turns to look at him and he approaches her.

"I'm sorry Alan I didn't wake you, did I?" she asks quietly.

He reaches for the lamp and turns it on. He sits on the couch next to her and smiles kindly. "No, dear you didn't. But what are you doing up, this late at night? It's almost three in the morning."

"I… I didn't want to wake up anyone." She says quietly and looks back at the floor.

"What do you mean?" he says and gently takes her hand.

"I, um… I'm having nightmares lately and I don't want to bother you. Besides Jen needs to get some sleep for peanut."

He smiles at the nickname for his future grandchild.

"But you need sleep too, honey."

"I just… don't want to wake up screaming while on visit of my girlfriend's parents. It's not fair to you." She sighs.

"Well would you like some company for a while? I don't mind. We can talk some if you want." He offers.

Emily looks at him. She studies him. She can practically see the question in his eyes. She sighs and leans back on the couch. After a few minutes of silence and staring into an empty space she finally whispers, "You can ask you know." She turns to look at him. "I know Jen told not to but I think you should know. You deserve to know."

Alan nods but stays quiet. He's thinking about the best way of asking the question he wants the answer for but he realizes there isn't any. So he takes a deep breath and squeezes Emily's hand a little tighter to let her know he's there.

"What happened with your parents, Emily?"

She slowly shakes her head, "I haven't seen my mother since I moved out of her house and my father… my father is in prison." She says her eyes trained on the carpet.

Alan looks at her in surprise as she keeps avoiding his gaze as if she's embarrassed.

"What did he do?" he asks suddenly not so sure if he really wants to know the answer.

This time Emily hesitates a little but after a while she whispers, "Domestic violence and…" she trails off.

Alan squeezes her hand again to gain her attention again. She doesn't look at him but she silently returns the gesture.

"And…?"

Emily takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. "And rape." She says quietly.

Alan's jaw drops a little. He half expected that but it still comes to him as a shock.

"Oh, honey. He did that to you?" he asks his voice full of sadness.

Emily slowly nods and returns her gaze back to the floor.

"He did. Once. When I was fifteen."

"I'm so sorry, Emily. Is that why you were so tense when I hugged you when you and Jenny got here?"

"I think it's more that I didn't expect you and Sandy to be that kind and warm. I never had that. The bond you and Sandy share with Jennifer. I can see that you love each other very much and I'm glad she has you as parents." She smiles at him sadly.

"I really am sorry that you didn't have that. And about what that man did to you."

She looks at him. "It's okay. It all happened a long time ago and I dealt with all what happened. The nightmares, well… I went to see a therapist yesterday. I wanted to start deal with them before we came here to see you but it doesn't work as quickly as I'd prefer. She made me realize the reason why they started to get worse since I knew Jen was pregnant." She pauses and it clicks in Alan's head.

"You're afraid of becoming your father, aren't you?" Emily nods. "And she did tell you that it's bullshit, right?" he asks causing Emily to laugh slightly. She turns to him with a smile.

"Yes, she did and when I got home Jen took care of the lingering doubts."

"Good."

They both stay in silence for a while until Emily finally speaks.

"I know you want to tell Sandy and that's ok with me. She should know. Just…" she looks up at him. "Don't tell Jennifer. She knows most of it all just not… not the last part. And I plan to tell her I just don't know how to bring it up. And she should probably hear it from me. But I will tell her."

Alan slowly nods. "Ok, I won't tell her and I make sure Sandy won't either." Emily smiles at him then covers her mouth to hide her yawn. Alan smiles at her.

"You should go to sleep Emily. You look exhausted."

She immediately shakes her head. "No I just stay here. I'm fine, really."

"Ok, fine. Stay here but you do need to get some sleep. I have a suggestion. I stay here with you and I will wake you up if I see any sign of a nightmare ok?"

"No, Alan. I can't ask that from you." She starts to protest but he stops her.

"You're not asking. I am offering. Or you know what? I'm ordering." She looks at him with wide eyes and he chuckles. He pats his leg. "Here, lay down and I promise I will be here with you. You are exhausted and you need to sleep. So please just lay down, ok?"

She hesitates a little but finally she nods and slowly lowers herself on the couch so she is now lying with her head in Alan's lap. He reaches behind him for a blanket and covers her with it.

She sighs and closes her eyes. "Thank you, Alan." She whispers and after a few minutes she lets herself drift to sleep.

* * *

JJ slowly opens her eyes as the light from the window hits her skin. She turns to look beside her to find the bed empty. She frowns and gets out of the bed to find Emily. She looks to the bathroom but heads down the stairs finds he mother standing at the end of the staircase. She puts a hand on her shoulder and Sandy turns to her with a slight smile.

"Hi." She whispers and gestures towards the living room. JJ looks at that direction and there on the couch sees her father with her girlfriend's head in his lap, both peacefully asleep. Alan's arm is protectively holding the brunette.

She turns to her mother and raises an eyebrow. Sandy shakes her head. "You're father found her sitting here around three in the morning. And I found them around five when I came to look for him when he didn't come to bed." She looks back at the pair on the couch. "They had a talk and Emily told your father about her parents." She puts her arm around her daughter and pulls her closer. They stand there silently watching the scene before them for a few more minutes until Sandy hears the rumbling of JJ's stomach. She chuckles.

"Come on, honey. Let's feed you and that little one growing inside you. And I'm sure those two will appreciate some food after their night on that couch, too."


	11. Chapter 11

"Emily. Emily, honey wake up!"

"No… too early." She mumbles and pulls the blanket over her head. She's almost back asleep when she hears a deep chuckle. That's when the memories of the night before returns to her and she realizes she's not in her and Jennifer's bed but on the couch with her head in Alan's lap.

"I'm sorry, but it's almost 9 a.m. and our two beautiful women made us some breakfast." Alan says with a laugh as Emily quickly sits up on the couch looking around her. Suddenly she realizes she can hear JJ's voice talking to her mom. They are too far away to understand all the words but from the little she can hear they are talking about the blonds cravings. And there something that smells definitely delicious. Something that Emily can say are pancakes.

"Oh, sorry…" she looks at Alan, a guilty look on her face but he just smiles and pats her knee. He then stands up and wants to go to the kitchen.

"Um… Alan? Did I wake you? I mean during the night?" she is looking him right in the eyes. She knows he wouldn't lie.

He slowly nods with a gentle smile. "Once. You were talking in your sleep. But you calmed down right after." Ha says.

Emily looks down in embarrassment and he steps closer to her. "Hey… it's ok. I was glad to do it. If it helps you sleep and feel more comfortable here than it's ok with me. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thanks Alan." She smiles gratefully and they both go to join their better halves in the kitchen. Neither one of them says a word about the night events, although they all know.

* * *

Emily, JJ and Sandy are all sitting in the kitchen chatting after breakfast. They are already dressed and enjoying each other's company with light conversation when they hear someone yelling from the front door.

"Mom, Dad! We're here!"

"We're in the kitchen, Luke!" Sandy answers immediately. Now Emily knows for sure that it's JJ's brother and his family that arrived.

At the sound of the footsteps the nervousness, that had left Emily's mind after her night spent in the house, returns again.

JJ chuckles and takes her hand in her own.

Emily smiles at her girlfriend and tries to relax at least a little.

It takes only a few seconds till a girl's giggles and laughter reaches their ears.

"Aunt Jenny! Aunt Jenny, where are you?"

"Here in the kitchen, Mia!" JJ calls and they all wait, Emily's eyes wide with panic.

A blonde haired brown eyed girl runs into the room and immediately meets JJ in a bear hug.

"Hi, Mia. Wow, you're getting so big. How old are you? Twenty?" she says jokingly.

The little girl starts to giggle all over again.

"You're silly, Aunt Jenny. I'm five, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry, honey." When they let go of each other Mia turns to her grandmother.

In that moment a tall blond man in his mid thirties and brunette women a little taller than JJ enter the kitchen. JJ looks up and her smile immediately widens and in fraction of a second she's in the men's arms.

"Hey, big brother. I missed you!"

"Oh I missed you, too Jenny. You haven't been her for a while. I missed making fun of you." he chuckles and in turn recieves a slap to the back of the head from his wife.

JJ let s go of him and turns to his wife with a smile.

"Hi, Lily. It's good to see you."

"You too, JJ" Lily says.

"So is that the girl of yours, I heard so much about?" Luke motions to Emily with a grin on his face. Emily is standing a little awkwardly blushing at his words.

JJ laughs and takes Emily's hand and pulls her closer. "Yeah that's her. Luke, Lily this is Emily Prentiss, my girlfriend. Em, this ass is my older brother Luke and his wife Lily. And over there in my mom's lap is their daughter Mia."

"It's nice to meet you, Jen talks a lot about you Luke." Emily shakes both their hands.

"I hope only good things." He takes a deep breath waiting for her answer.

Emily, who gained some most of her confidence back smiles mischievously. "Of course…" Luke exhales, relieved. "…not." She adds and JJ and Lily burst out laughing as Luke just groans.

Lily nudges Emily lightly. "I like you!"

"Thanks. I like you too. That was one good hit you gave him." Emily laughs.

"Well, he _is_ an ass."

They are interrupted when Mia walks over to them and tugs on JJ's jeans.

"Aunt Jenny, who is that?" she asks innocently pointing her little finger at Emily.

Luke bends down and picks up his daughter. "Well Mia, this is Emily. Do you remember what we talked about before we came here today? About girlfriends and boyfriends?" Mia nods and he continues. "Emily is Aunt Jenny's girlfriend. They love each other in the same way your mommy and I do."

Mia slowly nods and then turns to Emily. "Hi." She says shyly.

Emily smiles warmly her features softening. "Hi Mia."

At her kind voice Mia smiled a little.

"Does this mean you're going to be my new aunt, Emily?"

Emily's eyes widen in surprise and she looks at JJ who just squeezes her hand tightly and gives her a reassuring smile. She looks back at Mia, who is still waiting at her response along with her smiling parents.

"Um… well, would you like me to be your aunt?" she asks.

"Yes, I'd like to have you as my aunt."

"In that case, I'd love to be your new aunt."

The little girl lets out a squeal, jumps out of her father's arms and takes Emily's hand.

"Come on, Aunt Emily! I want to show you something." She says and starts to drag Emily out of the house. The others follow, laughing at the bewildered expression on the brunette's face.

Once outside the watch Mia pointing out every plant in her grandmothers beautiful garden. Emily is listening the whole time and occasionally tells Mia some interesting fact about the flowers. The little girl is jumping up and down in excitement Emily happily follows her lead. Neither one of them realizes they are being watched by the rest of the adults. Even Alan joined the group.

JJ watches her girlfriend with a big smile on her face and is reminded why she took her here in the first place. She had hoped that Emily would be able to relax here after recovering from meeting her family. The blonde noticed she had been very tense the last few weeks because of the lack of sleep caused by her nightmares. Looking at the scene in front of her she knows she made the right decision.

"She's going to be a great mom, Jenny." Sandy says and the others nod in agreement.

"I know. She is great with kids, always has been. I just wish she could see that too." She says sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

The whole family plus Emily is sitting in the living room talking and having fun while watching Mia play on the floor with her dolls. The conversation is light but still reveals to Emily a lot about Luke and Lily. She learnt that Luke works as a mechanic and has his own business and Lily is a nurse, which they all agreed could become quite handy thanks to JJ's and Emily's job.

They too had a few questions about her but so far Emily managed to avoid the topic of her parents.

As Lily and Sandy start to talk about some recipe and other things connected to food, Emily notices the dreamy look on her girlfriends face. She squeezes her hand lightly to gain her attention.

"Honey, what is it?" she asks already suspecting the answer. Her worried tone stops all conversation in the room as everyone turns to the two women. JJ breaks from her daze and looks at the brunette with an apologetic smile and her slightly reddened cheeks.

"Please don't tell me…" JJ just nod's and the others look at each other in confusion.

Emily sighs and lowers on her knees in front of the blonde agent and quietly starts to speak to her stomach. The others' eyes widen as they realize she's not speaking English and also at the plea in her voice.

"Bambino Fate la vostra mamma bramano qualcosa di normale. Qualcosa che non include la combinazione di pesce e panna montata. Ma io ti amo ancora.* " The last few words are said with so much love that the rest of the family can't help but smile.

Emily then stands up and turns to Sandy. "Sandy, can I use your kitchen for a while?" she asks politely.

The older woman a little confused nods and smiles at the brunette. "Of course, my dear."

As soon as she leaves the room they all look at JJ in question. "What?"

The first to speak is Luke. "Ok, what was that all about?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was Italian. What did she say, Jenny?" Alan asks.

JJ just shrugs. "I don't know what she said. I can't speak Italian, dad. But I would bet she was pleading with the baby to make me crave something less disgusting."

They all laugh. Now that she knows Emily is out of ear shot Lily can finally start asking some questions.

"Why does she keep avoiding talking about her childhood?"

JJ and her parents look at each other and finally Sandy speaks up.

"Well, her childhood wasn't exactly… ideal." She says sadly.

"And that's an understatement. But don't ask, ok? She's very private person and I'm sure you'll know eventually. She just met you and I don't think she would be comfortable if we told you anything." JJ says.

Luke and Lily both nod and they go back to their previous conversation. Mia moves to the couch next to JJ and starts to ask a lot of questions about the baby including the one question that all parents fear their child is going to ask: 'How did the baby got into your stomach, Aunt Jenny?' and JJ and Lily both try to sidetrack to a different topic. Thankfully they are successful and the embarrassing moment is postponed.

Couple of minutes later Emily comes back to the living room. In her hands she carries a plate of eggs with sardines and pickles, a bowl of chips and a whipped cream spray under her arm.

Everyone stares at her as she lays the items on the table in front of JJ.

"Oh my God honey, when did you get all this? I'm certain mom doesn't have any of this in her kitchen. Except for the sardines maybe." JJ asks curiously but already starts to take bits of the food.

"Well, you seemed to really enjoy this, although I have no idea how that is possible. So I brought this with us just in case your mom didn't have it and when we arrived I asked her to stash it in her fridge. I wanted to surprise you." She answers smiling.

Almost before she finishes speaking she is engulfed in a hug by a very emotional JJ.

"How did I get so lucky?" she chokes out through the threatening tears. Damn hormones, she thinks.

"Oh, I am the lucky one, Jennifer." Emily smiles and kisses her. When they pull apart Emily grins evilly.

"I hope you enjoyed the kiss."

"Why?" JJ frowns in confusion.

"Because it's the last kiss you get from me until you brush your teeth." She says and the whole group bursts out laughing as JJ starts to pout but then turns to her food.

Sandy and Alan can't keep the smiles off their faces as they watch their daughter and her girlfriend. When Emily asked Sandy about keeping the food in the fridge she couldn't believe she would have thought to do that for JJ. She was extremely happy that she found someone that loves her that much.

"Emily how come you know Italian that well?" Lily asks curiously.

"Um… I used to live there when I was little. It's one of my favorite languages, actually."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that she speaks six languages. Most of the books in her library are not in English." JJ says with her mouth full but they all understand and are now staring at Emily in disbelief.

Thanks Jennifer, Emily thinks to herself.

"Wow, that's quite a lot. And what other languages can you speak besides Italian?" Alan asks.

"Um, I can speak Spanish, French, Czech, Arabic and Hebrew. And you could say Russian but not fluently. But Italian and Czech are my favorite."

"Can you say something in Czech? I think I haven't heard that before." Lily says, genuinely interested. Emily smiles and without warning switches from English to Czech.

"Jsem moc ráda, že mě sem Jen vzala a, že jsem měla tu příležitost vás všechny poznat."

She says only with a slight American accent.

"That sounds beautiful, Emily. What did you say?" Sandy asks with a big smile on her face.

"I said 'I'm glad that Jen took me here and that I had the opportunity to meet all of you."

"And I have to say that you're sexy when you speak in different languages." JJ says quietly so Mia can't hear and Emily realizes that all the food is already gone. Well, that was quick.

JJ leans to kiss her but Emily quickly puts her hand over JJ's mouth.

"Well thank you honey but I told you no kissing till you brush your teeth." They all laugh as JJ quickly stands and runs to bathroom.

"Twice, please!" Emily calls after her and a few minutes later there's a flash of blonde hair and soft lips on Emily's.

After they break the kiss and everybody is done laughing Alan turns to Emily.

"So I guess that is that nerd part you told us about, right?"

"I guess you could say that." She smiles.

"Dad, she's almost worse than Reid." JJ chuckles.

"Am not." Emily says defensively.

"You are! You're just better at hiding it." She sees Emily is about to argue so she quickly asks. "Ok, what are the symptoms of strychnine poisoning?"

Emily blushes and rolls her eyes. The others just sit there barely containing their laughter.

"How should I know?" JJ just raises an eyebrow. "Severe nausea, convulsions of all muscle groups at once, spasms of facial muscles, loss of consciousness, sensitivity to light and noise causing more seizures and death due to asphyxiation, so what?"

Now they just can't hold it in any longer and their laughter fills the living room.

* * *

*** Baby, please make your mama crave something normal. Something that doesn't include the combination of fish and whipped cream. But I still love you.**

A/N:** Hi, guys. I really wanted to use my own language in this story and I finally got the chance. I know it's just one sentece but that's enough for now.**

**I think this story is nearing it's end and I'm already thinking about a sequel so I want to thank all of you for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. **

**hanzoo**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: **Hi, here's the latest chapter. There already was a talk with Alan and now it's Sandy's turn. I hope it's not too bad. **

**The next chapter is probably going to be the last so be prepared.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**hanzoo**

* * *

It's their last day here in East Alleghany. They are going back to DC in the morning even though Emily and JJ would both prefer not to. They both really enjoy this family time.

Sandy and Emily are sitting on the porch watching as the rest of the family plays soccer on the backyard. JJ is more careful then she usually would because of the baby. Mia is happily kicking the ball trying to get around her father to her mother and score a goal. The two women stayed behind because neither one of them is good at sports. Emily said she wouldn't want to hurt anyone with her clumsiness and when JJ heard that she started laughing but didn't deny her statement.

"I'm glad you were able to come here, Emily." Sandy says out of nowhere.

Emily smiles at her gently. "I am too. It's relaxing to be able to just think of happy things instead of what we see at work every day. Sometimes it just gets too much."

"Then why do you do it? Your job, I mean."

Emily sighs quietly and stays silent for a few seconds, thinking about the best way to answer.

"Because I know." She pauses and Sandy just waits for the younger woman to continue.

"I know what the world has to offer. At first… I wanted to know why he did what he did. That was my motivation to study human behavior. But then I realized that what I went through was nothing compared to other children. Physical abuse is bad enough but sexual child abuse is so much worse in more ways than one. And it's actually more frequent then people realize." She takes a deep breath. "And now after all these years, after every case I still have to remind myself that what we do is not for nothing. That with every bastard we put behind bars we save the lives of the people he could have killed in the future."

Sand takes the brunette's hand in hers. "Well I have to tell you, Emily, I'm proud of what you and Jenny do. And I'm happy for you." She smiles.

"Thank you Sandy." She looks back at the others but her eyes soon travel to JJ and won't move away. She watches her girlfriend kick the ball over Luke's head and right into the space between the Goalie Lily's outstretched arms. She then jumps high in the air screaming happily at her brother who groans and starts complaining.

Emily chuckles at their antics. "She looks happy."

Sandy smiles. "She is happy, Emily. Because of you. I haven't seen her smile like this for years. It's you who put that beautiful smile on her face. And I'm grateful for that."

"Jennifer makes me happy too." She pauses. "It scares me, really." She finishes in a whisper making Sandy look at her in surprise.

"Why does it scare you, Emily?"

She takes a deep breath. "I don't know. Maybe because it's something I don't know. This relationship… What Jen and I have is something I never had before with anyone. We are together only for three month and it's already the longest I've ever been in a relationship."

She looks at Sandy and smiles sadly. "It scares me because she makes me love her so much that I don't know what I would do if I lost her. But what if one day I do something wrong and I lose her?" Sandy quickly cuts her off.

"You won't lose her, Emily. Maybe it's a little early to be saying that but I am one hundred percent sure of it so I'm saying it now. You, Emily Prentiss, are an amazing woman and I know you will take care of my daughter the way she deserves. What you did yesterday with that rather disgusting food for Jenny was so sweet and all of us could see the love the two of you share."

The only response to her is Emily's smile and the light that brighten her eyes. They sit in comfortable silence both watching the game and both of them lost in their own thoughts. After a while Emily's voice breaks the silence between them.

"Sandy?"

"Hmmm…"

"I think she's the one." She says quietly, the smile apparent in her voice.

"I know, honey."

* * *

"Did you and mom have a good talk?"

Emily smiles down at her girlfriend as they lay in bed in JJ's old room. "I did. We talked for quite a while. And we had an interesting topic to talk about, too."

"Oh, really? And what was that?" JJ asks curiously.

"You." Emily states simply, looking right into those bright blue eyes.

JJ stares back at her with a gentle smile on her lips. She could tell that by that Emily didn't mean The Talk parents are supposed to give their children's partners.

She knew right away that her parents would love Emily. And she also knew that Emily would open up to them sooner or later. But still what she woke up to after their first night here she didn't expect.

"Nothing bad I hope." She jokes sweetly.

"Don't worry, Jen. There isn't one bad thing about you."

"Charmer as always, Agent Prentiss." JJ chuckles.

"I try." Emily leans down to kiss the beautiful blonde in her arms. "Now sleep, woman. You need your rest. You both do."

She shifts carefully not to disturb JJ too much and is now sitting in the line with JJ's stomach. She gently strokes the small bump that appeared only a few days ago.

JJ starts to close her eyes when she hears singing. Emily has a beautiful voice, she notes. She knew that already but hearing her girlfriend sing an Italian lullaby to their unborn child is so sweet and so different then the brunette's singing in the shower.

It's wonderful.

She smiles again and closes her eyes.

When Emily looks up again she's greeted with the sight of a sleeping JJ with a smile still attached to her lips.

* * *

JJ is woken up again by the motion beside her. She shakes her head to clear some of the sleep induced fog in her mind. When her eyes lay on her partner her heart breaks for the older woman. Emily didn't have a nightmare for the whole time they were here and JJ hoped it would last. But now she is looking at a very upset Emily tangled in the sheets with cold sweat on her face.

"Don't hurt her." Emily whimpers. "Get off…Please stop." Tears start streaming down her face and JJ slowly reaches her hand to Emily's shoulder but as soon as she touches her she feels the brunette flinch. "No!"

She bolts up in bed panting her eyes wild. She looks around the room still disoriented from her nightmare.

"Em, it's ok. It was just a dream." JJ says quietly. Emily turns to her looking confused for a moment.

"Jen?"

"Yeah, honey. It's me. You're ok. It was just a nightmare." She takes Emily's hand in hers and again can feel her flinch but she doesn't pull away.

"Come on, Em. Try to get some more sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us." They both lay down again, JJ hugging Emily protectively.

After a while Emily falls asleep again but JJ has no such luck. She keeps thinking about Emily's dream. About what she said in her sleep. It wasn't the first time and the brunette never said anything about it. But JJ didn't want to push. She knew Emily would tell her when she was ready but she is pretty sure she knows what the nightmares were about.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: **Hi, guys. Sorry it took me so long to add the last chapter but here it is. Enjoy...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

After saying their goodbyes and exchanging hugs with the whole Jareau family JJ and Emily head back to DC. In the car Emily makes a phone call to Dr. Green's office and makes an appointment.

JJ throws glances her way the whole time during her call and she can tell Emily is a little tense but seems more comfortable this time. JJ smiles a little, relieved.

"So… When?"

"Tomorrow at 9 a.m." Emily answers shortly. JJ is not sure if it's supposed to be a good or a bad news. She takes her hand.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is I guess." Emily breaths softly and gives JJ a small smile receiving one in return.

Eventually they start talking again and enjoy their few hours long ride.

* * *

"So, Emily… How was your time with Jennifer's family?"

Emily's sitting across from Dr. Green again, this time she's more relaxed and even though she wouldn't admit it this early she starts to really trust the doctor.

"It was good. We had a good time, a lot of fun, a lot of talking. I was really worried but it turned out really good." She says with a small smile on her lips and Dr. Green can tell it's honest.

"Did you talk to Jennifer about your fears?"

"Yes we talked. But it was right after our last appointment. I was upset and she knew it and we started to talk. She reassured me. I know it is still there. The fear, I mean. And I don't think it'll ever really go away. But it helped a lot. It helps to know she believes in me."

"That's good, Emily." Dr. Green smiles gently.

"Did you have any other nightmares since your last appointment? During your trip?"

"Um… I did have one. Well, I guess you could say two."

The doctor frowns in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Emily takes a deep breath. "I mean that at the first night in East Alleghany I had a dream but I don't know what it was about. I wouldn't even know if Alan hasn't told me." She looks at the floor.

"Alan?"

"Jen's father." She looks up and meets the doctor's eyes. She can tell the older woman is waiting for her to explain.

"I was scared to go to sleep the first night. I didn't want to wake anyone with my screams. So I went to sit to the living room and Alan found me there sitting at 3 a.m. He sat with me and we talked. I told him about my parents and then he convinced me to go to sleep. So I slept with my head in his lap the whole night." She chuckles a little.

"In the morning he told me I was talking in my sleep but nothing else." She pauses and looks at her hands.

The doctor is watching her patient with a curious eye.

"So you don't remember any dream from that night?"

"No."

"And what did you tell him?" Emily looks up at her with questioning eyes. "You said you told him about your parents. What exactly did you tell him?"

"That I don't talk with my mother and that my father is in prison and why. And that he can share that information with Sandy, Jen's mom, but not to tell Jennifer about… you know."

She looks to the floor again.

The doctor makes a few notes and takes a few seconds to think about what Emily just told her.

"You trust him." She finally says. "I would expect that you would be afraid to a point around a father figure in your partners live. It's pretty common. But you seem to trust him."

"I do. I mean at first it was really awkward but not just with him but with Sandy as well. When they hugged me I just froze. But that was because I didn't expect them to be that warm and welcoming. But they are nice people. They love each other very much and they show it to each other. Jennifer's family is completely different of the type of family I grew up in."

Emily sees Dr. Green write some more notes and the slight smile on the woman's lips tells her she's pleased with what she's hearing. Then the older woman looks back at her.

"That really good to hear, that you've been able to bond with them. Now, you said you had two nightmares and that you don't remember one of them. What was the other about?"

Emily takes a deep breath than stands and starts to pace the doctor's office. Green keeps watching her patient carefully.

"It was more as a memory. Well actually two memories mixed together. It starts as the night I first told Jen about my childhood."

"Ok. Tell me more about it." Green encourages.

And Emily does.

* * *

_When she gets out of the bathroom she sees JJ sitting on her bed. Her face is almost as white as the bandage on her forearm. She's that tired. And Emily can tell but she really is not in a mood to talk to the younger woman even for a little while. She tried to pretend that her question didn't hurt her but she doesn't know if JJ really believes her or not._

_As she walks into their hotel room JJ looks up at her but stays quiet as she dries her hair. But after a while she breaks the silence._

"_I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to suggest that you're insensitive." She says quietly, the apology clear in her voice._

_Emily sighs and sits on her own bed she closes her eyes and waits for JJ to continue._

"_I just… How do you do it?"_

"_I told you I compartmentalize better than most people." Is her answer._

"_But still. You came from a desk job…" but Emily interrupts her._

"_I didn't."_

"_What do you mean?"JJ asks in confusion and Emily finally looks at her._

"_What? Garcia hasn't told you? I'm sure she looked into my file when I joined the team." JJ shakes her head and Emily continues._

"_I worked with NCIS for three years. I was an FBI but they wanted to help the relations between our two agencies and I was a part of one of their teams. But I got shot and ended up on desk duty during my recovery and then I got the offer to work with the BAU."_

_JJ stares at her with wide eyes. She had no idea apparently. But then she narrows her eyes. And Emily knows she's not done yet. She knows that that's not the real reason._

"_But that's not it, is it?"Emily looks away and starts to thing what should she tell the blonde woman and what should she keep for herself. JJ keeps quiet. She can tell the brunette in deep in thought._

_Should she tell her? JJ is the one person on the team she thinks she can trust with her secret. She saw her interact with victims of what she went through and not once she saw pity in the blonde's eyes. Pity is something Emily doesn't want. But JJ wouldn't pity her. She can trust JJ. And she believes she would tell anyone if she asked her not to._

_Emily looks back at her friend and again feels the little stab of emotion she can't quite identify. It happened before and she's certain it's not for the last. She inhales deeply and shakes her head._

"_No. That's not it." She looks at the floor. "When you're father spends most of your childhood drinking and beating the crap out of you, you learn how to hide your feelings." She says quietly and looks up. JJ is staring at her with her mouth open in shock. That was clearly something she didn't expect. She goes to say something but the door fly open with a loud bang and he storms in the hotel room. _

_Except it's not a hotel room anymore and she's not 33 anymore. She's fifteen again and she turns to looks at her sister._

_But Kate is not there. It's JJ instead. And that terrifies her maybe even more than when he tried to hurt her sister. Now she watches as he goes to her. He raises his hand to hit her and she runs to him. Tries to push him away from the blond. Emily screams at him._

_But he's too heavy and she just bounces back. He pushes JJ away and she hits her head on the table and falls to the ground. She can see her eyes are barely open but she's not unconscious and that's a good thing. Or maybe not because Emily knows what she's about to witness._

_Suddenly has her pinned to the wall. She can feel his hand on her throat and she can't breath. She tries to fight him off but he only squeezes tighter._

"_You asked for it. You deserve everything including this." He sneers at her and slaps her across the face. She's too stunned to defend herself when he rips he shirt open and off her body. _

"_It's your fault! Everything is your fault and you're gonna pay for it. And that little bitch will watch." He motions towards JJ still lying on the floor. _

_He starts to undoing he pants and Emily tries to fight him but he's too strong. He manages to pull her pants down and then he rips her underwear off of her and throws all of her clothes aside. By now tears are streaming down her face. She cries but he doesn't stop. So she begs him._

"_Please. Stop." She cries out. "Get off. Please!" but it's too late as he shoves himself into her._

* * *

When Emily gets home the condo is quiet. She enters the living room and sees JJ lying asleep on the couch hugging a pillow. The TV is on but she doesn't even notice as she's busy watching her pregnant girlfriend with a content smile on her lips.

She's home.

* * *

A/N: **So this is it. I want to thank all of you for your reviews for this story and I also want you to know that I plan on writing a sequel. I was thing about it being a crossover with NCIS. Let me know what you think. But it might take a while because I'd like it to make sence.**

**Again, guys thank you very much.**

**hanzoo**


End file.
